A transmitter of a navigation satellite might transmit a composite signal such as a multiplexed binary offset carrier signal or a binary offset carrier (BOC) signal. In certain prior art, the receiver may lock on a false zero crossing point of a discriminator function that results in a synchronization error, reduced reliability in decoding, or instability of the demodulator in demodulating the composite signal. Thus, there is a need for a method and receiver with an unambiguous correlation function for reducing or minimizing phase synchronization error to the received signal.